If I Become A
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Beberapa cuplikan puisi yang akan Aomine berikan kepada seorang gadis. Bahkan sampai majalah Mai-chan pun hampir menjadi korban dari puisi karya Aomine Daiki./ Mind To RnR?


**IF I BECOME A…**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, AU, AND OTHERS**

 _Jika aku menjadi sebuah bantal,_

 _Izinkanlah untuk menjadikanmu sebagai sarungnya._

Mungkin itu adalah bait pertama dari puisi yang sedang di kerjakannya ini −walau memang sedikit− dan baru dua baris. Mungkin, kali ini otak udang Aomine sedang mengalami kemajuan dan dapat membuat puisi dengan diksi seperti itu. Kini dirinya berpikir lagi, kata-kata apa lagi yang cocok untuk di bait selanjutnya?

Tunggu, Aomine punya ide lain. Dan pria berkulit _tan_ ini mencoretkan penanya di baris yang lain.

 _Jika aku menjadi gumpalan kopi,_

 _Izinkalah aku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai susunya._

 _Well_ , memang sedikit ambigu. Dan si mesum Aomine Daiki pun tak mungkin kan menjadikan ini kata-kata yang tadi sebagai pembuka puisinya? Memang tak enak dibaca dan tak enak dilihat.

Ide lain terlintas di otaknya. Dan lagi, Aomine sibuk dengan pembuka bait puisinya dan menulis kalimat yang lain dengan letak di baris lainnya.

 _Jika aku menjadi sebuah kertas dari majalah,_

 _Izinkanlah aku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai Mai-channya._

Otak mesumnya kini _connect_ kembali. Tapi hati nuraninya yang sangat hitam seperti badannya itu menegaskan bahwa kata-katanya tak pantas. Wah, hebat ya Aomine. Walaupun hatinya gelap, tapi masih ada secercah harapan untuk hati nuraninya.

Ia pikirkan lagi, kalimat apa yang pantas untuk membuka puisinya ini?

 _Jika kita menjadi bendera belanda,_

 _Biarkanlah aku menjadi bendera warna biru,_

 _Dan izinkanlah aku untuk menjadikanmu bendera berwarna merahnya._

Tunggu, pikirnya? Kenapa harus merah? Merah kan bisa jadi Akashi? Atau si Bakagami itu? Dan Aomine tiba-tiba merutuki warna dari bendera dari negeri kincir angin itu. Kenapa harus Merah? Dan bukannya berwarna _peach_ saja? _Etto_ , sebetulnya hanyalah Aomine saja yang bodoh.

Tapi tunggu −lagi−. Kenapa harus _peach_? Dan tentu saja semuanya tahu bahwa Aomine sedang membuat puisi yang berkaitan dengan dirinya dan seorang gadis yang sejak kecil bersama dirinya, menemani dirinya, walau menurut dirinya sedikit mengganggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Momoi Satsuki?

Aomine bahkan sedikit bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan Momoi yang sebenarnya.

Dan baru kali ini semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih, Aomine mempersembahkan puisi untuk kekasihnya itu.

Sebuah lampu bersinar tepat di puncak kepalanya yang berwarna _navy blue_ itu, layaknya di kartun Tom and Jerry sebagai tanda ia mendapat ide. Dirinya kini sibuk dengan pena dan kertas yang berisi dengan tulisan amburadul, di hiasi kata-katanya yang setinggi langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Momoi membuka loker miliknya, di lihatnya ada sepucuk surat yang tersampir tepat di atas sepatu miliknya.

Di luarnya amplop berwarna _pink_ itu ada tulisan cakar ayam milik Aomine. Tentu Momoi sudah mengetahui kalau itu adalah tulisan Aomine. Siapa yang memiliki tulisan cakar ayam seperti itu di Tōō Gakuen? Hanya Aomine seorang.

Di bukanya surat itu,

 _Jika aku menjadi sebuah pohon,_

 _Izinkanlah aku untuk menjadikanmu bunga sakuranya._

 _Jika aku menjadi sebuah batang dari bunga mawar berwarna peach,_

 _Izinkanlah aku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai bunga mawar berwarna peach itu yang merekah dengan indah._

 _Jika aku menjadi sebuah payung,_

 _Izinkanlah aku untuk menjadikanmu sebuah rintikan hujannya._

 _Dan jika aku menjadi sebuah penyakit,_

 _Izinkanlah aku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai jantungnya._

 _Dan jika aku menjadi yang lainnya.._

 _Izinkanlah aku untuk menjadikanmu yang lainnya juga.._

 _Asalkan kita selalu bersama._

Dahi Momoi berekedut. Puisi apa ini? Memang indah di bagian awal, tapi kenapa terkesan aneh di bagian terakhir? Tapi tak apa, dengan ini Momoi dibuat tersenyum oleh puisi amburadul –seperti wajahnya− Aomine. Apapun yang Aomine lakukan, baginya dapat membuat dirinya mempunyai kesenangan sendiri.

"Dai- _chan_ masih bodoh seperti biasanya ya?" Momoi bergumam.

 **END**

Author's Note :

Haloooo~ bertemu lagi denganku di fic AoMomo kali ini.

Aduh maafkan kalau humornya garing, aku nggak bisa membuat humor yang begitu-begituan /ambiguwoy/ daaaan entah kenapa ide ini muncul begitu saja, begitu juga dengan puisinya. Waduh curiga otak ku sama dengan otak Aomine ya? jangan sampai deh /plak/

Mungkin tidak ada yang harus di sampaikan lagi~

Terima kasih para readers yang sudah membaca^^

Silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan pesan setelah membaca.

Salam ketjup,

Yusvira.


End file.
